Burglar
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Bella is awoken in the middle of the night to a home intrusion. What will she have to do to stay alive? Lemon. Rated M.


**Burglar**

 **One Shot. Bella is awoken in the middle of the night to a home intrusion. What will she have to do to stay alive? Lemon. Rated M.**

Lights were off through her entire house. There was not a sound but her light breathing. Isabella Swan (Bella), 28, was tucked into her warm bed with no idea her life would change forever in just a few minutes.

The new, crystal kitchen window was slid open. A tall figure slipped inside her house and climbed off the kitchen counter. The man's shoes made no sound on the wood-effect lino flooring. He'd been observing the house the day before, looking through the windows for what he thought most valuable.

Lifting a gold Rolex watch that was diamond incrusted, he slipped it into his bag. He silently made his way through the house, grabbing expensive items. When he got to the stairs, he placed one foot on the real wood step only for it to creak loudly. He paused for a moment, listening for movement upstairs. Bella hadn't woken up. He continued up the stairs.

On the landing, he opened the draw in the cabinet that held a vase of flowers and two photographs of Bella's family. He went into the spare bedroom and rifled through the linen draws. There was nothing but a photo frame in the room that looked expensive. The next room along was the bathroom.

He struck gold as one of the draws held a selection of jewellery. Emptying it all into his bag, he checked behind the mirror glazed cabinet on the wall. There was nothing but a couple medications. One for headaches, one for muscular pain relief and the last the morning after pill.

Ever so carefully he opened Bella's bedroom door. Watching her sleep, he admired the way she could look so peaceful in such a situation. He turned away from the bed and started lifting necklaces from an intricate tree sculpture on a chest of drawers. As he opened the top drawer that contained her underwear, she awoke slowly. Seeing the figure lurking in her bedroom, she reached out for the light switch.

He jumped when the light flicked on and spun around. He didn't fear his face being seen as he was wearing a balaclava. She grabbed the thing closest to her, which turned out to be a hairbrush, and held it up in front of her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Pulling out his gun, he pointed it directly at her. He didn't want to shoot her, but he'd brought the gun as a precaution. Clicking his gun into place, he stared at her chest. She'd sat up, the comforter falling to her hips. She was only in a slim, silk nightgown with no support for her breasts.

"Please. Don't kill me. Please."

She'd dropped the hairbrush, her hands up in surrender and tears streaming down her face.

"I won't go to the cops. Please. I'll do anything."

He tucked his gun into his bags and placed it on the ground.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Please just don't kill me."

"I won't. Yet."

Sobbing, she pulled her comforter up around her neck as he'd started moving closer to her bed. He undid his belt buckle, tearing the comforter from her hands. She gasped. Kneeling on the side of her bed, he took hold of her ankles.

"If you could choose, would you let me fuck you or would you have me kill you?"

"Fuck… fuck me."

"I never said you were getting a choice, but yes, yes I am going to fuck you. And I will come back every night to fuck you until I hear you've gone to the cops. Then… then I will kill you."

"No. No, please don't."

"Hey, hey, hey. All you have to do is lie still."

Pushing his black pants and boxers down his legs, he leaned over her. She struggled against him until he locked her wrists above her head. Thrusting deep into her under her nightgown, she cried out.

"Stop. Stop, please stop."

"No. You will enjoy this. I'm telling you."

He pumped himself in and out of her, grunting heavily. Letting go with one hand, he took a strong hold of her thigh and pulled her down the bed. Her head hit the pillows and she crushed her eyes shut. She didn't want to find pleasure in his actions, she really didn't, but there was a familiarity within them. When his large hand slipped under her nightgown and groped her ass, she moaned quietly and bucked her hips to his. He paused and looked into her eyes.

"See, you do enjoy this. When you cum, I want you screaming my name."

She nodded her head frantically. Pulling his head down to hers, she kissed him passionately. He let go of her wrists and ripped open her thin nightgown. Squeezing his chest against hers, he felt her long groan against his lips. He hooked his hands under her thighs, lifting them up around his hips. He moved faster and faster, driving her insane. His hands reached out for the headboard and he pulled off her body. Throwing his head back, he cried out in need of release. She curled her fingers into the bed sheets just before she milked his cock long and hard.

"EDWARD!"

Groaning, he shot his cum into her core.

"Fuck, Bella."

He rolled over onto the bed, his chest heaving. Removing the balaclava from his head, Edward Cullen couldn't keep the grin off his face. He laced his fingers with hers and turned onto his side. Pressing his lips to the diamond engagement ring on her finger, he stared into her eyes.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. We should do this again sometime."

"Maybe next time you could be the one breaking in."

"Alice will help me find the perfect outfit. But do you know what I want to do tomorrow night?"

"What my beautiful, sexy fiancé?"

She leaned up on her elbow and lingered a kiss on his lips.

"Just wait and see."

Turning over, she reached out for the comforter and pulled it over her body. She settled down for sleep. He climbed out of the bed and stripped down naked. Pressing his cock into her thigh, he cuddled up right behind her. She said one more thing before falling asleep.

"I want all my stuff put back before I get out of bed in the morning."


End file.
